


Scared of Thunderstorms

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by AnonymousHi sweetie!! How are you?? Could you please make a one-shot about hybrid! Jimin being scared by a thunderstorm and the reader playing guitar and singing to calm him down??? Thanks!! 💕💕💕 -🐭Hi baby! I’m good! A little hungover but it was worth it. I sure can!Originally posted to tumblr on 07/05/2018
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Scared of Thunderstorms

Thunder shook the frame of the house causing Jimin to cling onto you. He buried his head in your chest and grasped the back of your shirt. The jumpy feline growled lowly at the storm.

“Ah Jiminie, I didn’t know you were scared of thunder storms,” you said holding him close.

“Just a litt-AH!” A loud clap of thunder made him scream and squeeze you harder. His tail puffed up and flicked with anxiety.

“Baby,” you cooed, bringing his face out of your shirt. You kissed his pouting lips tenderly. Jimin melted for a moment, sighing into your mouth and grasping the back of your neck. A bright flash of lightning could be seen beneath your closed eyelids. You knew another crack of thunder was on it’s way. 

You pulled away from his lips, much to his dismay and led him to your bedroom. Jimin slipped under the covers, pulling a spare blanket around his head. You drew the canopy surrounding your bed closed, dragging your old guitar in with you. 

Jimin wiggled his way closer to your side. You slowly began to play a soothing tune. The chords were plucked delicately and soon you began to hum to the melody. Jimin laid his head down on your outstretched leg. He closed his eyes and focused on your voice. 

“Can you just sing to me? I want to hold you,” he said. A blush was stamped on your cheeks as you put your guitar down. You sat up against the pillows while Jimin cuddled into your side. His strong arms wrapped around your waist. You gently ran your fingers through his hair and began humming softly. 

Soon enough the cat was fast asleep, his pouted lips parted. Your eyelids felt weighed down as you snuggled down to a laying position. Jimin stirred, only to pull you back into his chest and hold you close.

“I love you,” he murmured, his hands running up and down your back.


End file.
